Oceanus Shenron
| Race=Shadow Dragon| Date of death=795 Age| FamConnect=Kami (Creator) Black Smoke Shenron (Father) Shenron ''(Uncle) Porunga (Namekian Uncle) Black Star Shenron (Uncle) Oolong (Wish resorbable of existence) Syn Shenron ''(Brother/Permanent Fusee) Haze Shenron ''(Brother) Eis Shenron ''(Brother) Rage Shenron ''(Brother) Nuova Shenron ''(Brother) Naturon Shenron ''(Brother)}} is the Shadow Dragon of Water and Wind. Unlike her brothers, except for Syn Shenron, Oceanus Shenron has the power to control 2 elements: water and wind. She was born when Oolong messed up Emperor Pilaf's wish by wishing for a pair of panties from a "hot babe" and she is completely embarassed by this as she turned red when Goku asked how she was born. Even Pan blushes, but Goku still thinks it's funny. Bio A local village believes her to be the sea princess, Princess Oto, that gives them fish. She does this by using the wind and water to carry the fish out of the sea, but she destroys the business of many fishermen in doing so. Goku, Pan, and a boy, Colm, from the village challenge Oceanus Shenron. Oceanus Shenron attacks Goku by using the wind to knock Goku around. After a few minutes into the fight Oceanus Shenron reveals another special ability she has with the wind; she can hide her real appearance. It turns out Oceanus Shenron shares her looks with her brothers. When she uses her wind attack on Goku again, Pan charged up a Kamehameha wave and blasted her. Then Goku does the same thing destroying Oceanus Shenron for good and giving back the fishermen their business. She is generally embarrassed at the wish she was born by. Abilities *'Air Shattering Energy Ball': Oceanus Shenron summons up multiple air balls to storm her enemy. *'Mighty Hurricane Fury': A fast, skin-piercing hurricane that she used against Goku. *'Whirlwind Spin': A small tornado able to suck up anything surrounding it. *'Limited Shape-shifting': Oceanus Shenron clearly had some degree of shape-shifting that allowed her to appear as the Princess Oto. Trivia *Since Oceanus was born from the very first wish made onscreen in the entire Dragon Ball series, it is probable that Oceanus is the eldest of all seven Shadow Dragons, despite the fact that Oceanus isn't the strongest. *Interestingly, even though Oceanus Shenron was born out of a selfish wish (eg, Oolong's wish for a pair of underwear), she still turned out to be as bad as the other Shadow Dragons, which is unusual due to Nuova Shenron being a good Shadow Dragon mainly because of the fact that he was also spawned from a selfish wish (eg, King Piccolo's wish for eternal youth so he can return to his prime). Of course, Oolong's purpose for making the wish at all was to save the world; just the content of the wish was selfish. Likewise, the content of Oceanus' actions in bringing all the fish for the people made her seem nice at first, but the fact that she brought too much fish, killing the fishing business in that town as well as polluting it from all the rotted extra fish, is more indicative of her true nature. Category:Characters who can fly Category:Deities Category:Villains Category:Dragons Category:Females